Rebel
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: He was a rebel from the moment he was born to the moment he died, he was always different better than all of us combined. My son was, is and always will be a rebel. One-shot Please Review.Edited


Rebel

I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to his wonderful writer

WARNING: English is not my first language

He was a rebel from the moment he came into this world other children cry when they are born he just smiled a beautiful and infectious smile I know from that moment he would be different from all the others before him and others after not only in our family but everywhere.

Everyone would say he looked like my little copy but they were wrong his features were different from the other Blacks they were more regal, more aristocratic than the others even the most good looking wizards in history pale in comparison to him and from a young age he knew and used it to his advantage everytime he had a chance when he did this my wife would say he was the perfect Slytherin.

How wrong she was about that.

My son was a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, medium, lustrous black hair, which sometimes appeared light in the sun, striking grey eyes which no one in our family had, and an air of "casual elegance" something that needed years of training to achieve but to him it was natural.

Growing up and after the birth of my second son I was, even more, convinced that he was different not only in looks but even in behavior was different from the other children and family member.

When other children were afraid of the dark he face it head on and never asked for help on anything actually by the time he was five he not only could speak, read and write in perfect English, but he also knew how to speak, read and write in four other languages, he knows every ethical rule and every pureblood's family tree besides that of his own family like the back of his hand.

When he was younger I tried to be there for him a better father than my own was but it seemed I made a mistake somewhere because he liked my brother-in-law Alphard more than me he was always with him telling him everything and I will admit it made me jealous a lot but not even that was the biggest hit to me as a father as something I would hear latter would.

When he turned eleven I was afraid to let him go, afraid I was going to lose him and I was correct he was sorted in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin I didn't mind as much as my wife except for the fact that it would cause a bigger rift between us and again I was proven correct from the first letter I got from him after the sorting.

Now that I think about the house went perfectly well with his personality Sirius was true to the idea of a Gryffindor student more perfect for that house than people who had been in that house since the beginning.

He was true-hearted and brave, as shown by his participation in both wars and willingness to die for those he loved. He was particularly loyal to his best friend, James Potter, a fellow Gryffindor of his. I never met any of his friends while alive but I heard from Regulus that they were really close. In his youth, he was a witty and talented wizard, but also quite an arrogant and mischievous troublemaker which I found really funny to tell you the truth.

He, along with James, was acknowledged to be some of the most brilliant students Hogwarts had ever seen that made me really proud of him but I would have been proud of him even if he was an average student after all he was my son, as proven by their ability to become Animagi as underage wizards and by the creation of the Marauders' Map(things I discovered after my death ).

Sirius' other good traits include his need to protect his loved ones, his selfless nature, great sense of loyalty, and his need to be part of something bigger than himself he had bad qualities too but no one is perfect I will always know that. I always thought his mischievous troublemaker side was funny and they weren't hurting anyone but Walburga thought it was a disgrace to their family.

I realized I had lost my oldest son when at twelve years old he called Fleamont Potter dad with a smile on his face something he never did with me, my wife didn't hear him but I did and it broke my heart and I've never hated anyone more not even my brother-in-law about the close relationship he had with my son at least he was always uncle to him never dad, when he was sixteen and left our family forever a part of me died the moment he said that we weren't his parent but Fleamont and Euphemia Potter were.

Different from my wife I never had favorites it was just that Regulus was more similar to me than Sirius that why I was closer to him.

I was forty-seven when I learned that my son my little boy had joined the Order of the Phoenix that he was risking his life for the innocents I spend much sleepless night worrying about him.

When I died my oldest was still alive but my youngest was dead I shouldn't be happy but I thought my little Sirius deserved the happiness we couldn't give him. In the afterlife I saw him in Azkaban prison for twelve years, escape that prison, meet his godson and died for said godson by the time he was thirty-six(he was a better parent to a child that wasn't even his that I was to my own) and I was even prouder of I and didn't even care about the fact that my family had become extinct.

The first thing I wanted to do when he arrived was to apologize but he went to Fleamont Potter his 'dad' instead of me and at that moment I vowed to spend the rest of eternity to try and make him forgive me even if he will never love me like he does his 'dad' I can only hope he has a small spot in his heart for this foolish old man.

But deep inside I know he will forgive me because of the fact that just the way he is.


End file.
